The Affair
by R.Bitch
Summary: In the run up to her wedding, Blair is getting annoyed with her interfering, soon to be mother-in-law. An argument with her fiancé leads to her sharing a drink, and possibly more, with a certain Bass. One shot.
"the story is all thanks to one of the most brilliant writer our time cleotheo.. thanks"

The second Blair Waldorf stepped out of the black sleek car and went barging into her home in a fit, she flung her jacket and Chanel bag onto the sofa and stalked into the kitchen, kicking off her Jimmy Choos heels as she went. Taking out a bottle of her chilled Favorite Dom out of the fridge to calm her anger that was already acting up (she could feel it, but tried to render it), she poured herself a generous glass and took a decent swig of the liquid before topping up her glass and placing the bottle back into the fridge. After the afternoon she'd just had, she needed something to help her relax and maybe something strong.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Her fiancé sniped as he entered the kitchen. "I've just almost tripped over one of your shoes."

"Pity you didn't," Blair muttered while downing the last of her drink and still considering something stronger..

"What's gotten into you? You were fine a few minutes ago when we left my parents' house."

"Seriously." Blair shot her fiancé an incredulous look, hardly able to believe he was so oblivious and dense to say the least; maybe she was getting too used to him. "You honestly need me to explain what's wrong?" it took every last bit of her not to smash his head with the expensive wine glass

"Yes."

"How about your mother for a start."

"I thought you liked my mother," He said with a confused frown.

"I do, but not when she's trying to take over our wedding," Blair protested.

"She's not trying to take over the wedding," Her fiancé said with an amused snort. "She just wants to help."

"This afternoon was not helping, it was taking over and dismissing my opinions," Blair retorted as she took another large gulp of her wine. "She was so overbearing this afternoon."

"She's just excited about the wedding, her son is getting married and you know how she is when it comes to organizing things like parties" Her fiancé responded with a casual shrug as he fished himself a drink from the fridge. "She's just looking forward to you being part of the family."

"I understand that, but that doesn't excuse the fact she's trying to take over everything," Blair argued. "Every suggestion I made, she shot down. It's our wedding, and I feel as though I have no say in things. We're doing things the traditional Upper East Side way and to hell with what I want or even what you want when it comes to our wedding."

"You know my mother has no problem with your input in the Wedding. She just believes in following the UES traditions which includes it being a huge and great event the Upper East Side has ever witnessed and she wants us not to stress over the preparation of the wedding."

"And you are telling me it has nothing to do with her trying to one-up the women from the colony club for not getting her input during their last party of the year?"Blair glared at her fiancé.

"Are you trying to tell me that you don't want our wedding to be the greatest event the UES has ever seen or to be the most talked about event of the century?" He asked, knowing full well that Blair as much as she doesn't like to admit it very often loved the spotlight even more than Serena, the difference is that she lets you know she wants it and works for it while Serena pretends to hate it, but love it nevertheless and does not work for it or deserve it.

"Okay, so what I want the greatest and biggest wedding known to man, but that doesn't mean I want your mother in charge" Blair replied. "I'm sick and tired of hearing how things need to be done the UES way. Apparently even my taste in wedding dresses is too common, my taste in dresses is to COMMON!" she bellowed like a dragon whose been released. "Apparently I need something more traditional, and white, don't forget white." Blair says mocking her mother-in-law's voice

"Why white?"

"To signal that I'm pure," Blair answered with a roll of her eyes. "Apparently all decent UES ladies get married in white to symbolize their innocence and commitment to their future husband."

"Ah, the virgin thing," Her fiancé smirked. "To be fair when the traditions started most women like my mother and even yours were virgins when they married I suppose."

"Well I'm not, and everyone knows it."

"I'm sure not everyone knows it," Her fiancé argued.

Again Blair looked at the man she was going to marry as though he had no brains at all. "We've been together for five years, three and a half of which we've lived together, I think people are aware we've had sex."

"For crying out loud, does it really matter what color your dress is?"

"It matters because your mother thinks she can just take over and tell me what I'm going to wear," Blair said. "I don't mind her helping, but she's taking over. You have to stop her."

"Stop her?" Now it was the turn of Blair's fiancé to look at her as though she was the crazy one. "How can I stop her?"

"I forgot I was marrying a mummy's boy who doesn't have the balls to stand up to his mother," Blair snapped. All afternoon she'd been waiting for her fiancé to stand up for her and interject when his mother was taking over all the wedding plans, but he just sat with his mouth shut and didn't say anything.

"You're more than capable of standing up to her yourself," He snorted in reply. "You're not exactly a shrinking wanna be, Blair."

"Thank God one of us has some balls," Blair sneered. "I mean really, would it have killed you to have told your mother to back off. You had to have seen how annoyed I was getting."

"I didn't want to interfere," Her fiancé replied with a shrug. "I thought it best to let you sort things between yourselves."

"More like you were too much of a chicken," Blair retorted. "I don't know if anyone's told you this, but you're marrying me, not your mother. I should be the one whose side you take."

"It's not a war," Her fiancé snapped before turning around and stalking back towards the front room.

Blair stared after her fiancé for a minute, before slamming her wine glass down onto the kitchen counter and going after him. When she entered the front room, she found he'd settled down on the sofa and had picked up the television remote to watch Matrix.

"Don't you dare," She cried, snatching the remote and flinging it across the room before he had a chance to put the television on. "We're not finished."

"What else is there to say?" He asked as he tried to retrieve the thrown television remote, although he did have the sense not to get up and get it. "You think I'm a coward, and you hate my mother."

"I do not hate your mother," Blair screamed, annoyed that her fiancé still didn't seem to grasp her problem. "In actual fact most of the time I really like her. She just needs to back off and realize this is our wedding, not hers. And yes, I do think you're a coward. Any real man would tell their mother to back off and keep their fiancée sweet. I think you're forgetting that angering me results in more problems for you than if you upset your mother." Blair puts up the bitchy smile that she knew he hated.

"Just what do you mean by that?" Her fiancé asked, narrowing his eyes at Blair.

Blair smiled sweetly as she leant over to whisper in her fiancé's ear, giving him a perfect view down her top as she did so. "You know exactly what I mean by that. An angry fiancée does not feel like giving her future husband any sort of sexual gratification during their Honeymoon."

"You're going to withhold sex?" He snorted as Blair stood back up.

"Maybe," Blair shrugged as she picked up her jacket and bag. Putting on her heels she slipped them back on and turned back to her fiancé, who was sitting watching her in bemusement. "Don't wait up."

"Where are you going?" He demanded.

"I am going to go and have a few drinks," she replied. "Maybe I can drink enough to make me forget all about my afternoon from hell with your mother."

As Blair turned to leave, she heard her fiancé's curse of 'fucking hell' as he slumped back in his seat. No doubt he would spend the next few hours working out ways to appease her, while she was going to spend the next few hours seeing just how much alcohol it took to relieve the annoyance she felt at the day she'd just endured.

* * *

Just over an hour later, Blair was sitting in the local bar she and her fiancé favoured. It was a fairly new place that was actually just around the corner to where they lived, and it was so much classier than a lot of the UES clubs. In fact the place was more like a wine bar, and had an extensive list of cocktails.

Finishing up her cocktail martini, Blair ordered another one. Just as the drink arrived she felt someone slide into the seat next to her. Before she got a chance to look up and see who had joined her, a familiar voice ordered a glass of Scotch and paid for her drink.

"Thanks," Blair said, looking up into the brown eyes of Chuck fucking Bass.

"You're welcome Waldorf," Chuck replied. "It is still Waldorf, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Ah, so I haven't missed the wedding. How was it the New York post described it last week, the wedding of the decade?"

"Something like that," Blair replied, rolling her eyes as she remembered the ridiculous article in the paper the previous week.

"What's wrong, trouble in paradise?" Chuck asked, a hint of a smirk playing around his lips.

"If you consider the fact I'm going to marry an absolute jerk trouble, then yes there's trouble," Blair replied.

"You're only just working out you're going to marry a jerk?"Chuck asked with a laugh. "I could have told you that when you first started dating him back in school."

"Oh, I've always known he's a jerk," Blair said. "He's just normally my jerk."

"So come on Waldorf, spill," Chuck urged. "What's he done?"

"He's a spoilt little Mummy's boy with the backbone of a jellyfish," Blair spat.

"Ah, parental issues," Chuck chuckled. "Let's guess, he chose his mother over you."

"I wouldn't say he chose her over me, but she's trying to take over the wedding and he doesn't see it. He thinks she's just excited to be welcoming me to the family."

"Maybe she is," Chuck suggested.

"I know she's excited about the wedding, but that doesn't mean she has to take over the entire thing. I swear, it's like she's the one getting married, not me," she replied.

"And your fiancé knows this?" Chuck checked.

"We spent the afternoon with his parents discussing the wedding. He saw first-hand what his mother was like," Blair answered. "However, every time I looked at him he merely shrugged and gave me a look as if to say, what can you do."

"Prick," Chuck snorted.

Blair chuckled at Chuck's response as she finished off her drink. "That's a pretty strong opinion."

"He's an idiot," Chuck said firmly, before breaking off to order a fresh round of drinks. "Everyone knows, you keep the girl you're going to marry happy. Especially if she's a stunner like you."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Bass," Blair said with a smile as she picked up her new cocktail.

"I'm just being truthful," Chuck replied with a shrug as he picked up his own drink. "Your fiancé is a complete and utter idiot. He should be making sure you're his priority."

"Is that what you would do?" Blair asked.

"Yes," Chuck answered with a nod of his head. "I would put you ahead of my mother any day of the week."

"Really?" Blair asked with a disbelieving laugh.

"Really," Chuck confirmed, his tone of voice leaving Blair in no doubt that he was serious. "I'd make sure the woman I loved was always my top priority. If your fiancé's got any sense, he'll be working out a way to make it up to you."

"One can only hope," Blair said.

"You don't think so?" Chuck queried with a raised eyebrow.

"I would like to think my fiancé is planning some sort of big romantic gesture in the hopes of getting back into my good books, but you can never tell with him. He's very unpredictable when he starts thinking. I prefer when he isn't thinking, its much easier." She smiles

"Maybe's he's working on a groveling apology."

"I don't need a grovelling apology," Blair replied with a sigh. "What I need is to know, is that I'm his priority. I need to know he won't sit back and let his mother take over our wedding."

"And what are you planning on doing in the meantime, just sit around drinking until he shows up and tells you that you mean the world to him and that he'll tell his mother to back off?"

"Sounds like a plan," Blair replied. "Unless you have any better ideas because I am not ready to get back to the penthouse."

Chuck gave Blair a wide smile as he finished off his Scotch and placed the glass back on the bar. "I have a much better idea. Come with me and I'll show you a good time."

"Why does that sound like such a naughty idea?" Blair laughed as she knocked back the remains of her cocktail.

"Because it is," Chuck replied with a smirk.

Getting to his feet, he held his hand out for Blair to take. She looked at the offered hand for a minute or so, before deciding to be spontaneous. Taking hold of Chuck's hand she allowed the former playboy to pull her to her feet and drag her out of the bar. Once outside the bar, he pulled her into his arms and they disappeared into the night.

* * *

The second Blair's eyes fluttered open she realised two things, firstly she had a hell of a hangover and secondly she wasn't in her own bed. Trying to ignore the pounding in her head, Blair gingerly sat up and looked around the room she was. She was in a lavishly decorated bedroom, and she was currently sitting naked in amidst a sea of black silk sheets. As she continued to look around the room, Blair's eyes fell on a glass of water, pain reliever and a glass of green concoction for her hangover beside the bed. Reaching for the hangover drink, she downed it in one and used the water to get rid of the bitter aftertaste then took the pills. Within seconds the drink and pills began to work and Blair felt her head clear, she also began to piece together the previous evening.

As her headache receded, Blair remembered the afternoon from hell she'd endured with her future mother-in-law. She then recalled the argument she'd had with her fiancé, and the fact she'd stormed out and set about drowning her sorrows in the nearby bar. Blair could then remember Chuck joining her and the pair talking before she impulsively let him whisk her away on the promise of showing her a good time.

Blair couldn't help but blush slightly as she remembered the good time he'd shown her. After leaving the bar, he'd taken her to a private nightclub. The whole place had a very seductive feel to it, and they'd ended up dancing incredibly close for a couple of hours. By the time the dancing had turned to kissing and heavy petting, Chuck had brought her back to a penthouse that overlooked the city.

Blair could vividly remember admiring the views from the large windows in the front room. She could also remember, Chuck undressing her and taking her as she was pressed up against the window, looking down on the very beloved city. From there they'd entered the bedroom where they'd spent several hours making love in various positions, until they fallen asleep from exhaustion. Just thinking about the previous night's exertions made Blaire aware of the slight aching in her body. Even if she hadn't been able to remember the mind-blowing sex, she would have known it had happened just by the ache of her body.

For the first time, Blair began to wonder where Chuck was, since he wasn't still crashed out beside her. As if thinking about him summoned him up, the door opened and there he was large as life, naked and carrying a breakfast tray.

"You're awake," He said with a happy smile. "I take it you found the hangover drink."

"I did," Blair replied as she pulled the covers over her bare breasts. "Thank you."

"Thank you," Chuck said as he placed the breakfast tray on the bed next to Blair.

"What are you thanking me for?" Blair asked with a frown.

"Last night," Chuck replied. "I'm not really sure I deserved to have such a good night."

"You earned it," Blair said. "Providing of course you meant what you said in the bar."

"I did," Chuck confirmed with a nod. "I was a prick, and an idiot and other name you want to call me. I meant it when I said you were my world. You mean more to me than anyone else, and I'm sorry you felt otherwise."

"I guess I might have overreacted slightly," Blair admitted with a small smile.

"No, you didn't," Chuck said, shaking his head. "You were right, Lily was trying to take over and I need to make her stop. I promise, I'll talk to her and make her back off. This is our wedding, and we're going to have the wedding we want. From now on we're going to make the decisions, not her."

"Just don't be too hard on her, Chuck," Blair cautioned she knew Lily had been in cloud since they mentioned that they were having a wedding and this might be the only wedding she might plan considering Serena might elope anytime now with Baizen and Eric doesnt want a wedding just to make his relationship with his partner look solidified. "I don't want this causing any future problems. As I said, most of the time I love your mother, it's just too much at the minute." Lily had made Chuck stop referring to her as step-mother, she said it was like a barrier because to her Chuck felt like any of her other children.

"She can be overbearing at times," Chuck admitted. "But don't worry, I'll handle it with diplomacy. I'll get her to back off, and I'll make sure not to offend her."

Blair smiled as she reached out and gently pulled Chuck down onto the bed with her. Being careful not to spill the breakfast tray, she leant over and gave him a kiss. What started out as a gently kiss, soon became more passionate, and things would have escalated if Chuck hadn't put his hand right on the croissant and gotten his hand covered in raspberry jam.

"Damn it," Chuck cursed, looking down at his hand in disgust.

Blair threw her head back and laughed as her fiancé stalked off to the bathroom. By the time he returned, she was sitting with the tray on her knee, enjoying her breakfast. Joining her on the bed, Chuck grabbed a piece of croissant that hadn't been squashed by his hand.

"So, I take it I'm forgiven," He said.

"Yes, just don't do it again," Blair replied.

"I won't put anyone before you ever again Blair," Chuck promised.

"Good," Blair said with a nod. "Although I have to say, I did enjoy your novel apology."

"I never quite meant for it to happen like that," Chuck chuckled. Although he had enjoyed the slight role play they'd indulged in the previous evening, they were both used to role playing but mostly Blair being a red head or his secretary or student; this however was new. "I just came to apologize, and before I knew it we were conversing as though I wasn't your fiancé."

"I had fun," Blair replied with a grin. "Although I do have one question."

"What?"

"Where the hell are we?"

Chuck frowned, momentarily puzzled, before he remembered that they weren't at home. "We're in one of the new hotel's penthouses. Given what was going on last night, I didn't want to just take you home, I thought it might spoil the mood."

"You wanted to carry on with the naughty fantasy," Blair deduced.

"Hell, yeah," Chuck agreed with a smirk. "It was hot."

"Especially the window bit," Blair agreed, a naughty twinkle in her eye.

"Fancy a repeat performance in the daytime?" Chuck asked. "The views are just as stunning in the day."

"I don't know," Blair said with a pout. "I really should be getting home, my fiancé will be getting worried."

Chuck grinned at Blair as they slipped back into their roles of the previous night. "After the way he treated you, he deserves to worry. Make him sweat, Waldorf."

"Oh, I intend to," Blair promised as she placed the breakfast tray to one side and slid out of bed. "Now, does this place have a shower?"

"Allow me to show you around," Chuck offered. "I'll give you the guided tour."

"That sounds like fun," Blair purred as Chuck took hold of her hand and led her into the bathroom, ready to continue their pleasurable activities of the previous evening.

 **The End.**


End file.
